1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to exercising apparatus particularly suited to the practice of the martial arts, such as karate.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The practice of the martial arts and particularly karate has been of great interest recently. Many schools now provide formal karate instruction. However, while the spirit has been willing the body has been many times very weak. It is to this problem that this invention is directed.